Psychotic
by RotRubin
Summary: Wes confronts Ein with the intention to capture Raikou, but has a more difficult time trying not to defeat the madness behind Cipher.
1. Initium

_**Well, it's me again, the poor author who won't get her lazy butt done with her stories, which she apologizes for. Sorry for the wait, but I'm back with some new chapters soon, since my laptop broke, it's quite difficult to write yaoi/yuri/hetero with you mother standing behind you, and your younger brother…who will usually tell your mother so you have to hope to god you remember it and write it down later.**_

_**Well, I'm getting into more pairings and fandom's, like SoMa (Soul Eater) Which I will write (eventually). And I'm up for beta-ing stories anytime. ^^ (As long as I know the fandom, and it's not text talk. Simply, because it needs to be fixed. ;P Although, now I have MS Word, so there won't be /AS/ many mistakes (at least in spelling and minor grammar. I love it, I love it good 3))**_

_**Ruby~**_

_**P.S. Guro warning. Sickly? Not a good idea to read. XD;**_

He _was_ the cold, cruel and emotionless scientist after all; closing the hearts of multiple Pokemon, making the ultimate shadow was his personal goal.

Then, _he _appeared.

He, a blonde with as much expression as a rock, a heart of gold with eyes and hair to match. A tad bit short for the young age of seventeen, but determination far outranking his care for aesthetics.

Even in the summer heat of the Orre region, the boy wore tight leather pants, a baggy cotton black, sleeveless turtleneck and his favorite blue spandex jacket that had lasted just about as long as he could remember.

Unfortunately, he, the younger, with blonde hair that could make the sun writhe in envy, met up with the man who made space look warmer than a teddy bear.

The scientist stood with Steely eyes, one lone strand of black hair placed symmetrically between his eyes, the bottom tip at the bridge of his nose. The boy who had messed everything up previous to himself, stood before him, proud and dignified, a wide glower on his solemn face.

"So…" The scientist started. "I'm guessing you've come here for my Raikou, no?" He pressed the green button, shutting off the extremely loud and obnoxious alarm.

The teen stood with a heavy scowl, his eyes following the researcher's movements carefully.

"No talking much?" He chuckled darkly. "Well, I can't expect much from Snagem's best, seeing as you had to be quiet to do your job properly…"

The other glared with fierce eyes. "Quit trying to butter me up and cut the crap Ein." He hissed, though with a mature undertone restraining the boy.

"Oh!" The other laughed. "So, you _do _talk after all." He smiled boldly. "I wonder, if you battle as well as you hold yourself." He leered.

"Shut it and battle damnit." He said firmly, obviously becoming impatient.

"Oh, and he knows foul language…" He stated in a mocking tone, before taking out two capsules.

The amber eyed teen clenched his teeth to the point of his lip bleeding, taking two blue capsules, similar to the man's. One let out Suicune, a majestic blue like animal, which embodied the north winds. Secondly, Entei, a heavyset dog animal with the power of volcanoes at its paws.

The other released a Huntail, with jaws as strong as a hyena, its tail bobbing, imitating a small fish. Followed by an Altaria, a large blue bird with cottony wings and a melody hat could keep enemies at bay.

"So, are you ready Wes?" He spat the name distastefully.

Wes nodded solemnly, his right fist clenched tightly, his nails digging through the worn leather gloves.

"Takes two to tango." The scientist stated, leaving the ex-con bewildered at what in the world he was talking about. "Huntail." He commanded in a calm voice. "Surf, and Altaria—"

"Entei, return," He interrupted abruptly, sending out a large blue sting ray Pokemon, a Remoraid under its wing.

"Altaria! Fly!" He commanded, fully aware of the surf attack already being launched.

The Huntail, obeying orders dutifully, unleashed a massive wall of water as Ein cringed. The attack first hit Suicune, who shook the attack off as if it was nothing. Mantine however, smiled at how it felt refreshed by the water attack.

Altaria rose in the air as its master asked, following Suicune's gust, which sent the Pokemon spiraling to the ground.

"What's wrong Ein? Don't know the basic mechanics to battling?" The usually silent trainer asked with a large smirk.

"Of course I do, but~" He remarked, cutting himself off. "Well, I can't tell you anymore, as that's rule numero uno. Never give out your secrets."

"And, your no magician, so that's not" He paused, holding his hands up to resemble mock quotation marks. "Numero uno. Oh, and you've already lost two Pokemon." He emphasized.

"Either way, the chances of you winning are still quite small, as I've seen your strategies. You deposit Pokemon as they purify, unless they refuse." He shrugged, sending out another pair of Pokemon, a large, blue bat, with a gaping whole of a mouth. Along with a Lantern, an angler type fish with red eyes shining from the light.

"Suicune, rain dance, Mantine, Ice Beam." The two Pokemon readied their attacks, starting with Suicune's inside, fine mist.

"Lanturn, thunder, Golbat, Confuse ray."

Wes' eyes widened as a large bolt of white hot electricity hit Mantine the second after the beam hit Golbat.

Ein smirked as Wes called back the sting ray into the capsule with a growl. Golbat's dark wave hit Suicune, making its red eyes dart around ferociously. "So now your chances of winning are—"

"Shut it." The blonde let Entei out with a cringe, almost a hurt frown. The Entei stood tall in the pouring rainstorm, "sorry Entei…" Wes muttered under his breath.

"Alright Golbat, Aerial Ace!" The other said, a slightly disturbing look in his eyes. "Lanturn, hydro pump."

Entei could only quickly follow the Golbat, hitting it with a fire blast as the stream of water hit it in the side, knocking it out.

"Entei…" He said as the bat fell from said Pokemon's attack.

"One for one." Ein remarked placidly, holding another red and white capsule tightly.

"Either way…" Wes started, releasing one of his main Pokemon out to the field. "I'll win."

Ein laughed loudly, a maniacal sound shook Wes' ears and tore at his heartstrings. "You? Win? Don't make me laugh _boy_. You're just a child compared to me."

"Didn't stop me from snagging every Pokemon before you."

"That also doesn't stop me from killing you."

Wes' eyes widened as a dark shadowed animal released from Ein's palm shot at the boy in blue. It hit him with brutal force, as he was thrown onto the wall, blood trickling from his throat.

"So, now, your percentage of winning is down to 5 percent." Ein smirked in victory. "I made it more vicious than any other, and if you do manage to win, he's programmed to attack you until you drop dead. Don't forget the others I fine tuned to make this more difficult." He laughed as Wes fell to his knees.

"Y-you bastard!" He coughed, leaning on a nearby wall.

"And?" He grinned evilly. "I'm no good guy, what does that have to do with anything?"

"How the hell…" He coughed violently, a throaty noise making its way out of his mouth, now covered by his gloved hand. "Could you do this to the Pokemon…and people!"

"I'm not exactly the typical Disney bad guy where they're stupid enough to let the hero win. I'll actually kill you if need be. No one will remember the pathetic piece of filth you are." He chided, his eyes pleased at Wes' fear.

"Uh-" He muttered, shaken on the floor. If he didn't win, then he'd be killed. If he won…it was the only option with the positive outlook…until, he met someone more powerful than the sadistic man in front of him.

"Oh come now Wes, it took at least three hits to kill a grown man, and since you're such a hero, you should be _able_ to handle at least, four or five." He joked.

"Y-you bastard." Wes glared up as the man walked across the floor, stopping in front of his face.

"To clarify, I know who my father was, so therefore, I'd be a madman." The scientist stated lazily.

The shadow Pokemon stood faithfully beside Ein, glaring at Wes' other Pokemon, which weren't in much better of a state then their trainer.

"Get up."

"What?"

"Be as it may, I'm an evil scientist, but still a polite gentleman. I don't care to hit people while they're down on the floor."

Wes merely grunted. "Gentleman? Hah!" He coughed.

"You leave me no choice then." He drew his foot back, as if to turn around, leaving Wes to make his head arise slowly, wondering over the movement. The scientist's foot hit Wes straight in the middle of his eyes, at the top of his nose. Wes flew back, almost in a complete circle. He landed on his face, making a sickening crack as he hit the marble floors. HE let out a painful, blood-curdling screech, as Ein merely smirked in ecstasy.

"Fuck!" The blonde screamed, grasping his face in pain. Blood seeped out of his nose, as small, tears formed. "What the fuck was that for!"

"I told you, you leave me no choice if you don't get up." He smirked.

"It fucking hurts!" Wes screamed, his voice cracking.

"I know, but, you just _would not_ get up, I mean, I could've done something so worse."

Wes was terrified to ask, but he clabbered to his elbows and knees. "Worse?"

The other man laughed, his deep voice rich in laughter. He pulled out a box from the desk, polished clean. The box was small, but thin, with a broken red lock, the box with marks and splotches all over.

Wes could only stare as what came out of the thin box. In the man's hand was a scalpel, which had been worn dull from previous uses.

"I'm going to have fun with you~" He said in a cheery tone, his voice perking up as Wes eyes widened to the size of watermelons.

"Wh-what—"

"It's a scalpel you ridiculous child. I was thinking if I kill you now," He began, waltzing over to the other, grasping his blond hair in a gloved hand. "I wouldn't get to hear your pretty scream~"

Wes could only start fiddling around as Ein brought the scalpel closer.

"Oh dear, quit moving, otherwise I can't make a clean cut incision…and you might just bleed to death, all over my pretty marble floors." He pouted cutely.

Wes screamed, terrified. "No!" He shouted, his gold eyes frantically going all over the room, searching for the non-existent help he needed so much.

"Come now, I won't hurt that pretty little neck of yours~ I want something, more painful." He slipped a glove off of the others hand, pulling the sleeve back, tapping the thrashing arm.

"Stop! Just please, stop!" Wes whined.

"Jesus child, quit your whining, I'm not touching you inappropriately. Shut it." He pressed the dull blade on his skin, the pressure building lightly. Blood seeped slowly from the wound, Wes bit his lip, holding back a scream. "No matter what you do, you will never win.

_**Okay, strike that, it'll be a two shot ;P This is actually a fanfic I wrote for a contest in the club I'm in for school ^^; So uh, Guro love? 3 Anywho~ I hope I kept Wes and Ein in character. I really hate it when they make Ein a sissy, and wes this happy little child. **____** It's not how it works everyone~…Just saying. **_

___**Either way, hope you enjoyed~ More stories and stuff later, I'll get things updated, fixed, blah blah blah. Poll on my profile, vote. Now 3 **_

___**Kthanxbai.**_

___**Ruby.**_


	2. Finis

**Series: **Pokemon Colosseum  
**Pairing:** WesEin if you consider the abuse in this fic a relationship.**  
Rating: **M for violence & death.**  
Summary: **Wes confronts Ein with the intention to capture Raikou, but has a more difficult time trying not to defeat the madness behind Cipher.  
** Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pokemon Colosseum other than this fanfiction here :3**  
**

**Previously...  
**_"Jesus child, quit your whining, I'm not touching you inappropriately. Shut it." He pressed the dull blade on his skin, the pressure building lightly. Blood seeped slowly from the wound, Wes bit his lip, holding back a scream. "No matter what you do, you will never win.  
_

"Oh shut up you old bastard!" Wes grunted, biting the handle of the scalpel blade and yanking it away from the man. Terror rushed through his veins, but he couldn't stop now. He thrashed, his legs screaming in pain to stop, but his mind commanding his appendages to move- kicking the scientist from his position on the floor. He jolted up, more sore than he'd swore he'd ever been in his life.

Ein glared, after all, that brat had his scalpel. His new, shiny, _favorite_, scalpel. "Raikou, get him."

That's when Wes smiled. He pulled out two older looking Pokeballs. "Umbreon, Espeon! Sick 'em!" The two toughened up eon Pokemon charged, slamming Raikou back. Even without Rui (who had been left at Agate to heal from an ankle injury), Wes could plainly see and feel the aura resonating from the beast. It hissed from the side of the room, launching an attack.

Wes barely dodged, sliding across the floors, which had gone from a nice off white to a blood stained ruby red. He had to get out, otherwise worse would happen.

Umbreon bit the animal who had attacked it's trainer, and Espeon's eyes glowed purple with rage as it flung the dark animal around.

Ein watched from afar with amazement.

Even with his arm spewing more blood than a small fountain, Wes glared on, reaching for a capsule in his pocket to catch the beast that had attacked.

It hit.

One.

Two.

Three.

And with a click it was caught.

"How...anti-climactic." Ein muttered in defeat.

Wes stood up, in tatters and in pain.

"I suppose I did talk too much." He reacher over and turned the external alarm off, removing a memory card from the slot and bashing the computer screens with his fist. "Just leave. You'll have more too fight than me." He walked away in shame up the stairs the blonde hero had come.

Wes stood, recalled both of his Pokemon, and started to walk.

_ "Never leave your DNA." _His boss had said.

But what was done was done. He left, going up the elevator and walking out, healing his animals on the way out for safe measure and out of habit. A couple more steps to the speeder.

One.

Two.

Three.

He mounted the rider and realized the scalpel was still clenched tightly in his fist after he had stood up. The metal was reflecting the sun into his eyes.

He blinked.

He swayed.

He collapses.

He fell onto the ground with a grunt. The sand was soft, warm-inviting. He rolled over and looked up at the sun. It was so friendly, it was almost smiling at him.

He smiles in return.

He reaches up, waves, and retracts his arm. It's in pain, blood trickling down his arm. His smile doesn't slide from his face. He laughs.

And laughs.

And laughs some more.

He's having trouble breathing. He realizes in his laughter filled head that he's gone into shock. The pain was non existent, even in his lungs, and his curled up legs. His voice was warm for the first time. It was fun. Then he realizes-no, he can't just leave like this.

There where more to save.

And he was the hero.

And hero's don't die.

_...Do they?_

He assumes they didn't. But then again-he thinks. Was he really a hero? Or just an anti-hero? He really didn't know.

Still laughing-he rises from the sand and walks back inside the building. He crashed into a wall and slides down, his laughing turns into sobbing, wracking his whole body.

Even though it wasn't like a cold, something in his body seemed to click.

"What's our little hero doing here?" a grunt called out, a pokeball ready in hand. Wes' laughs and sobs melted into one, he slashes with the knife. The grunt runs. He punches the elevator button, sending him down below. A short ride later, he walks out, and punches the button.

No one was to leave.

The hero defeated evil.

And he was the hero.

So, evil was to be defeated at any costs. He had no subconcious. He wasn't Batman. He wasn't Superman. He wasn't Iron Man. He didn't have a reason to fight. He just fought. Grunts ran for the back-up elevator, some not escaping the scalpel and lying cold on the floor. Scientists scattered papers, screaming and running. He walked to the best of his ability, his emotions still in an absolute whirlpool, barely remembering how to get to the basement where the man that he was looking for was supposedly.

He was dizzy-only looking at the floor, his blood marking the trail of where he was prior.

He reached the elevator, barely able to get his arm to slide the keycard through the slot, and collapsing on the wall of the elevator.

It opened, and there he was.

Sitting in a chair with a discontented face looking over his research.

Wes was having trouble walking. He was stumbling, falling over his feet. He couldn't hold the scalpel. It fell from his hands. Ein didn't stir. Wes walked and falls on the chair using his strength the strangle the man. There was no breath left in the black haired scientist. Wes sighed and counted the seconds.

One.

Two.

_Three._

_**Hello! 3 It's Ruby, and I kinda wanted this fanfiction (almost two years later, haha!) Now I'm fifteen, so maybe I can mix more story elements in and make it good? I hope I can satisfy everyone with this ending. Sorry if I don't. I'm not a super amazing author, haha. Also, "Fire Fire Fire" by Animal Alpha is really addicting. That's what I'm listening to now! 3**_

___**Also, this is honestly the ending I had. I wanted Wes and Ein to both die in this fic. That's exactly what I had planned, if plan A failed, which was a 'romance' which now I didn't even want to do. No. Sorry for the spacing, I just thought it was 'DRAMATIC~!' haha.**_

___**Sorry for making the ending so vague. I didn't just want to say "he's dead". Or have him collapse again.**_

___**But yes, he's very dead.**_

_** -**__**Ruby (12 January, 2012)**_


End file.
